The invention relates to an inflatable gas bag for vehicle occupant restraining systems comprising textile parts shaped to be developed in a single plane and stitched together.
A gas bag of this type is inflated within a few milliseconds if the vehicle is involved in a collision and serves to protect the occupants from impact injury. For optimum protection of vehicle occupants known gas bags assume a predetermined three-dimensional shape in the inflated condition. This three-dimensional shape may differ, depending on whether a gas bag is involved for the driver or for the front-seat passenger. In general the gas bags are made up of several textile parts stitched together by a plurality of seams. For example, a balloon-shaped gas bag is known which is made up of three flat fabric parts, i.e. an elongated web from which the casing part is formed and two disk-shaped end parts each of which are joined to the casing part by a seam.